kazuto in america
by bankerrtx01
Summary: Kazuto goes to america for the first time, he has an important meeting with some lead programmers to help make a game. as he studios abroad things seem to get out of hand, what happened in america? has kazuto gone over the edge ( up for adoption)
1. Chapter 1

kirito goes to america for the first time as he has an important meeting with some lead programmer's to help make a game, as he studies abroad things seem to get a bit out of hand, has kirito gone over his head

Time line

SAO- 14-16

ALO- 16-17

GGO/yuuki /ALZ- 17

Abroad-17

" in Japanese "

" in english"

' thought '

-Story start-

"ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THIS?" kazutos girlfriend Asuna Yuuki called from the living room of there house, she was sitting down on the couch as they just finished going to the SAO school and instead of going off to collage kazuto decided to study abroad in america

" asuna I've told you plenty of times things will be fine i'm just going for a year talking to a few people and maybe help fix a few bugs on some prototypes." he said as he took his last shirt and neatly folded it into his suitcase. he zipped it up and looked around his room that he had with his aunt and cousin

kazuto came down the stairs banging the heavy suitcase down the speps as he went. he looked over to the couch to see asuna pouting a bit.

"come on Asuna don't cry, before you know it the year will be over and ill be back in your arms again." he said as he set the suitcase down by the door and went to comfort his girlfriend.

" I know but I don't think i can deal with not being with you for that long, what if some thing happens W-What if-!" she cried out thinking of the worst situations possible kazuto hugger her calming her down and rubbing her back " shuush everything going to be fine." kazuto said finally letting asuna go she rubbed her eyes and smiled

" alright I'm going off to the cafe to speak to Andoryū." he said to everyone in the house. his mother had a few weeks vacation so she stayed in the house " ok kazuto have fun!" she said smiling

kazuto groned as he left his house. in the cafe Andoryū was cleaning the glasses and his counter to his bar. he looked up when the bell rang and kazuto stepped in " Ahhhh kazuto hows it going?" he said in perfect Japanese" fine man how about you not to many customers lately." kazuto said

" no with the trip were going on my wife is looking after the bar, but were cool now that I know I'm coming with you i can help fix your mistakes in america with grammar, speaking of which you ready to try again?" Andoryū asked placing the glass down

" yea ok." kazuto sighed not making eye contact head in his hands " alright now remember my name is andrew start by introducing yourself to me as if we haven't meet." andrew said in english

kazuto sighed before speaking in a bored tone "hello my name is kirigay-"

" WRONG!" andrew said as he pounded on the bar top making kazuto flinch

" oh come on what did I do wrong this time!?" he asked pouting " you forgot in america the family name goes after personal name so its " Kazuto kirigaya come on again" he said in English

he sighed " hello my name is kazuto kirigaya i'm from japan who are you?" he asked

"good your learning now i feel your comfortable with that im going to speak in english." andrew said

" but wha-?" kazuto said only to be cut off by Andoryū " listen if you want to get better at english you have to use it, now its not a difficult language once you get use to all the exceptions in it," he said

" yea easly for you to say you lived there and that was your first language." kirito said dripping back in to Japanese on instinct.

" you know i could get asuna to help you she'll be glad to assist you learn english." he said looking at kazutos startled face at the mention of his future wife andrew sighed

" more to the point your going to have to learn it anyway most of the top programs are based in English due to america anyway, so even if you dont learn it now when you go back into computers there your'll have to, so do you want to learn it now when its easer or when your twenty five and its nearly impossible." andrew asked

kazuto sighed "whats next?" he asked he looked up to see andrew smiling

" well now we-" he was cut off as the bathroom door opened and out stepped one Tsuboi Ryoutarou. ( kline)

" jeez Andoryū those are some really nice new sinks you got i guess-." he stopped and looked up to see kazuto looking at them and andrew pinching his head, as he realized kazuto found an out.

" Hey whats up man?' kline asked " nothing much just practicing english so I can speak it when I go over to america." he said " ahh well better leave you to it." kline said he said before heading to the door, kazuto looked back and tried to grab is hand to pull him back but only missed and fell to the floor.

kazuto looked and sighed before sitting back down and countune to study.

"

_two weeks later_

the two weeks went by in a flash and before they knew it Andrew and kazuto were getting on a plane heading to California. they talked in the car " so were going to California first?" kazuto asked

" thats right due to the events that happened in 2001, even it international ; terrorist are at an all time low america is still a bit... twitchy there we will land in California than take a cross country flight to New York where your conference is, maybe if we have time we can check out the oldest city which is right next door Boston." Andrew said

"yea maybe" kazuto said looking down going into deep thought. andrew chose to help test kazuto " how do you ask where the best place for food is?' he asked

" umm umm sir when're is t-the closest restaurant located?" he asked kazuto looked at andrew who showed a face of disappointment he looked down in shame before adnrew said " very good kazuto!" kazuto sighed as the two drove into tokyo to get on there flight.

they got on the air port and they flew off to america kazuto watched as his home contry got smaller and smaller

_after trip two months later_

kazuto enteres his home and closes the door he opens his phone and calls agil,

"hello?"agil asked

agil its me kazuto." kazuto said

"oh okay man JEEZ THAT SHIT WAS MAD WEIRD MAN!" agil said

" yea i know shuush keep it i down i don't want asuna getting any word about what happined in america. we just pass it off and keep on moving." kazuto said

" you know she's going to find out sometime." agil said

"yea but hopefully at that point i can get my thoughts in order and hopefully sound like i wasn't cheating on her." he said

"what if she doesn't believe you?" agil askes

listen if asuna suspects at all that I've cheated on her this whole things going to be blown open, shes going to confront me, im going to lose my cool and say the wrong thing...i cant lose her agil i cant."kazuto said

"alright alright ill help you keep your secret at least until your ready." agil said

" I mean how can I explain I've been raped?" kazuto cried as he sank down at the foot of his bed and cried.

"shush shush its okay its okay I'll be here for you." agil said

Unfortunately right out side the door sugu was listening in, hoping Kazuto was alright

" if asuna suspect at all I've cheated on her this thing is going to blow wide open." She heard her brother said

' oh my god I've got to warn her.' Sugu thought as she ran to her room.

( later) " KAZUTO DINNER!" His aunt said " alright be right there." Kazuto said

He opened his door as sugu did as well, he looked at her only to reserve a death glair. ' did I forget to do something?' He thought before shrugging it off and going down stairs,

They had there dinner as a family. when there was a knock on the door, ' huh I didn't expect someone else over I wonder who?' Kazuto thought " I got it!" Kazuto called as he opened the door to reveal asuna, a very pissed asuna. " h-hi asuna I didn't expect you please come in." Kazuto said hoping to calm her but she was hearing none of it.

" OH YOU WANT ME TO COME IN DON'T YOU DON'T YOU!?" She roared

Kazuto flinched back

" what did I do?" He asked

" YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID HOW COULD YOU WAS I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!? WHAT DID SHE HAVE THAT I DIDN'T, WAS I NOT SKIMPY ENOUGH!? DO YOU WANT ME TO HAVE A SKIMPY DRESS!? HOW ABOUT A LARGER ASS WHOULD THAT WORK!? I CANT BELEVE YOU I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU CHEATED ON ME I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!?" she roared

Kazuto stepped forward trying to talk to her but asuna smacked him so hard he flew back and hit the wall. " DONT TOUCH ME YOU BASTARD!" Asuna said as she reached behind her and took off the pendant of the tear drop like the object that was yui's heart and tossed in on the ground next to him, " were done." She said as she stormed off.

Kazuto just sat there in shock tears welded up in his eyes ' great, in get my voice in order after dinner and tomorrow I'll talk to her.' He got up and headed back to the table. He went to sit down when all of a sudden his aunt pulled his chair out from under him. He looked up to see her mad as well. " I though I raised you better than that, cheating on your girlfriend like that in America, she was waiting for you, she came here everyday and that's how you treated her, your not apart of this family, the only thing you own is the cloths on your back, one jacket, and the money in your wallet, leave and never come back." Mordi said as she pointed to the stairs

Kazuto tried to speak " but-" " NO TRY TO GET OUT OF THIS!" His aunt said Kazuto looked at his " family" to see them looking back with death stares, his eyes got misty as tears threatened to overflow, he dashed up stairs he got on his bed, maybe someone else will believe him. He looked to his amusphere.

He put it on and said the world " link start." The intro activation screen appeared as his character logged on to ALO and his avatar appeared in the log cabin. He looked around to see you sitting on the couch in there cabin looking out of the snow covered land.

" hi yui." Kazuto said trying to hide his sadness. " Kirito." You said monotoned not turning. He flinched back, " mommy came by told me what happens in America, I didn't believe it at first, I went on the CCTV of the hotel room, I couldn't get inside the room but I saw most of it." You said

" yui you don't understand I was-" Kirito started but was cut off, " I UNDERSTOOD EVERYTHING NOW! I THOUGHT HUMANS COULD LOVE EACH OTHER SHOW EACH OTHER LOVE, AND HAPPINESS EVEN IN THE DARKEST TIMES OF PERIL," she said before she looked down and spoke harshly " now I realize man is just after thing of occupy and give them pleasure." She said as she looked up " your not my father my father died, now leave here and never gone back kirito," the AI said as she turned back and looked at the weather,

Kazuto logged off and appeared in his room he brought his knees to his face and cried, after that he got his phone and got to his contacts and texted andrew, " andrew shits hit the fan I'm coming over see you at the café." He sent the message and got on his bike after getting his keys and jacket and wallet and ran out of the house, to avoid the angry yelling his aunt and sugu were giving him.

( café)

Andrew stood outside the door to his cafe when Kazuto bike parked at the end of the street. He looked to see andrew and Kazuto ran at him and embraced him crying into his shoulder andrew just stood there rubbing the back of his head brushing his hair to calm him. They entered the cafe with Andrews wife looking at him weirdly " andrew why did you bring him here? I just got a call from his friends, he cheated on asuna in America." She said

" you don't know what happened in America, and he certainly didn't cheat of asuna." Andrew said " then what happened?" His wife asked, " Kazuto was raped I entered the room of the hotel and I saw the women who checked us in on top of him. Kazuto looked at me and mouthed one word " help me" I charged in there and bonked her on the head, then I rounded on him to explaned what he was doing, as that was the first thing that came to my mind as well. But as Kazuto explained more and more it sounded more and more like rape. It was, Kazuto was used, and not only that, but he was used anally and was not fun." Andrew said

" it fucking hurt." Kazuto said as he pulled away from agil being calmer now,

" fortunately I heard asuna is making her rounds now to explaine to everyone what " they think happened," agil said,

" yea, I need to go it's not safe here anymore, not even my aunt trusted me and my "friends" are all around me every second, heck not even my daughter believe me." He said the air grew Grimm as Kazuto dropped the bomb. " I need to leave the country."

" WHAT BUT WHY!?" Both the adults asked " all my friends are so close to me everywhere I go, no there find me I'll be the laughing stock of the school, I need to leave." He said

" yea but where would you go?" Agil asked " why the only place I've got left, I'm heading back to America." He said

Agil placed an hand on Kazuto's shoulder " it's okay man, here go up stairs and get ready for bed, I'll see if I can't prepare a flight for you in two weeks just lay low and get ready to travel try to call up your buddies you made there and see if they can't help you get a citizenship or a work visa," agil said

Kazuto nodded and headed up the stairs, as soon as he was out of the bar, asuna opened the door and stepped in. ' oh shit.' Agil thought, " agil have you seen Kazuto?" She asked agil crossed his arms " no why? Is your boyfriend missing have you tried to call him?" He asked

" Kazuto isn't what he seems like, and no I haven't called him, in fact I'm never talking to him again." Asuna said " what happened?" Agil asked even though he knew the answer.

" apparently in America he cheated on me. Fucker" she hissed

" do you have any proof about this encounter?" He asked " oh so much, proof from his dirty little mouth." She said " I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding." Agil said, " no it's not, my mother got the exact evidence as well," Asuna said " hasn't your mother wanted to pull you two apart for a while now?" Agil asked " yes but she showed me the evinced and it's pretty convincing," she said " what ever I'll look out for him." Agil said " alright later than agil thanks." Asuna said as she closed the door to the bar, " bitch." Agil said

Kazuto peeked out from the top of the stairs " is she gone?" He asked " yea that bitch is gone." Agil said " please don't call her that, she may think I betrayed her but I know she's only mad because she loves me, and I love her two. Please take it slow but please tell them what really happened that day." Kazuto said

" yea I will you should go to bed. Goodnight Kazuto." Agil said " goodnight agil." Kazuto said before he pulled up the covers and went to bed in the guest room.

Kazuto leaves after contacting his friends from America after working things out Kazuto leaves thankfully his work vesa is still active.

A/n hey guys it's me with yea another SAO story, to be all honest I have absolutely no idea where this story is going, I mean I have a clue but that about it, nothing really major as of term of conflict, but I know of kazutos future as a fact this is AU as in terms of the movie, and possibly everything else but enjoy I know it's shorter almost like a thousand words but hey also sorry for the time skips but hey who knows about what happened in America? Agil could be lying -bankerrtx01-


	2. Up for adoption

**Hey guys bankerrtx01 here I'm sorry but I can't countuned this story which is a shock, I'm shocked most of you liked it as much as you did so I'm putting it up for adoption, anyone who wants to countue the story do so PM me and at least give me credit but who ever what's it there free to do what they wish. I'm actually cutting down on many of my story's streamlining what I can and shouldn't do, unfortunately this was hit the gutter. I'm rambling now but happy writing loyal fans...if there are any...I need a drink**


End file.
